Admita
by Loony Black
Summary: Se sentia vivo. Vivo mas preso. Suas correntes seriam libertadas apenas quando alguém admitisse algumas coisas... e só então haveriam motivos suficientes para ele mesmo admitir. [ Shortfic meio maluca o.ob Atenção, slash RemusHarry!]


**Avisos:** aqui tem slash, yaoi, boy/boy, enfim, relacionamentos entre duas pessoas do sexo masculino. Se você não curte, bye bye! O shipper é o mais esquisito possível: Remus/Harry.  
E temos também uma diferença de idade significativa... não me venham dizer que é pedofilia, pois ninguém é criança com 17 anos. õ.o  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e nenhum outro personagem citado aqui me pertence. São da JK Rowling, e ela tem todos os direitos autorais assegurados sobre eles. Apenas escrevo histórias sem compromisso e alugo um pouquinho os personagens dela. XD  
  
Bem, leiam! o.o' E me desculpem se parecer confusa... a história está escrita no normal, o que está em itálico são apenas frases feitas por mim, e entre aspas estão as falas. o.ob  
  
OoooooooooooooooO  
  
_lembranças invadem sem pedir permissão_  
  
Os olhos muito verdes de Lily. O cabelo revolto de James. A pele saudável de Sirius. Uma junção das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida fazia o passado e o presente se misturarem. Ninguém podia culpá-lo.  
  
_dói, e envolve cada vez mais_  
  
Altamente pecaminoso. Altamente desejável. Aonde foram parar seus escrúpulos? Se perderam no meio de alguma Lua Cheia? Enquanto sua insanidade se multiplicava assim como seus pensamentos confusos.  
  
_ainda se lembrava do presente_  
  
Tudo o que queria estava ali, ao alcance dos seus olhos, das suas mãos. O único vínculo restante com o mundo real. Estava a ponto de mergulhar em loucura; correr sem saber para onde. Mas não adiantava fugir. Aquele demônio o perseguiria aonde quer que fosse. Assim como a sua licantropia.  
  
_como se acordasse de um sonho eterno_  
  
Não tinha idéia do que pensar. Talvez fosse algum distúrbio psicológico. Por que estava acompanhado novamente? Por que estava preso novamente? Tudo fora um grande acidente. Ele deveria tê-lo deixado morrer aquele dia. Ele deveria ter compreendido.  
  
_ainda estava amarrado; ainda e novamente_  
  
Qualquer um compreenderia; todos compreenderam. Mas ele não, e fora bem ele que o achou no chão, ensangüentado, mal segurando o canivete. Fora ele que se tornara sua corrente. Ele compreendeu, no fundo. Mas por algum motivo, ele não aceitou. E ele o condenou sem saber.  
  
_era tão turvo e tão nítido_  
  
Sentia-se afogar. Quem não percebia? Secretamente, todos concordavam que ele deveria ter deixado o pobre Remus morrer. Mas ele não deixou - pelo contrário, ele o obrigou a continuar vivendo e a acordar para uma realidade que não estava ali antes. Ele prendeu Remus, e se recusava a soltá-lo. Não via que ele estava se afogando.  
  
_correntes o prendiam sem saber  
_  
Talvez tudo fosse diferente, se ele tivesse sido achado por outra pessoa. Talvez não estivesse enlouquecendo. Estava?  
  
_correntes o puxaram para cima de propósito_  
  
Um dia, Harry lhe lançou um olhar. E ele soube que tudo fora proposital. Fora um plano armado pelo garoto. Será que ele sabia as conseqüências daquilo? Fez a pergunta, sem perceber.  
  
_não  
_  
"Você sabe as conseqüências daquilo?"  
  
_estou enloquecendo_  
  
"Faz muito tempo."  
  
_abra meus olhos_  
  
"Não minta para mim."  
  
_me faça respirar  
_  
"Eu só queria vê-lo viver."  
  
_me faça sentir_  
  
Boas intenções, como sempre. Mas sem pensar nas conseqüências. Toda ação tem uma reação. Harry não devia tê-lo salvado. Remus não devia estar apaixonado.  
  
_não pensar, como voce_  
  
"Não sabe o que fez, Harry. Não tem idéia."  
  
_não pensar em voce_  
  
"Era mentira. Eu menti."  
  
_admita para si mesmo_  
  
Remus gostava de ver os olhos de Harry fixos nos seus. Céus, era apenas um moleque inconseqüênte! Mais perigoso do que aparentava. Mais ferino. Mais felino. Um tigre pronto para atacar.  
  
_não aceite a mentira_  
  
"Seja sincero, Harry. Se você for, eu também sou."  
  
_não tema a verdade  
_  
"Não podia deixar você partir. Você é a única coisa que me segura. Que me faz ficar em pé. Se você morresse, eu morreria também. Andaria, comeria, falaria; mas não viveria. Não sem você. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?  
  
_admita  
_  
Não é egoísmo, Remus. É desespero. Fiz uma tentativa."  
  
_grite para o mundo_  
  
"Tem certeza de que quer saber o resultado?"  
  
_sim_  
  
"Não sei. Não sei o que posso ter feito de tão sério a você a não ser deixá-lo viver. Lembre que você prometeu sinceridade."  
  
_conte-me  
_  
"Você fez mais que isso. Não só me deixou andar, comer e falar. E sim viver de verdade. Meu coração bombeia sangue muito rápido; eu já havia me desacostumado com isso.  
  
_a sua mente ainda é um mistério_  
  
Às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer, Harry, de tão forte o meu coração bate. E a culpa é sua. Sua. Em todos os sentidos."  
  
_a inocência embaça meu raciocínio_  
  
Harry não sabia como deveria interpretar aquilo. Não era muito direto. Mas era muito mais direto do que imaginava. Muito mais significativo.  
  
_não quero interpretar de forma errada  
_  
"Em que sentidos, Remus?"  
  
_a inocência que você teve_  
  
Tudo tinha seu valor. Safiras não valiam o mesmo que opalas. Rubis não valiam o mesmo que ágatas. Porém âmbares e esmeraldas, ali, não tinham valor calculável.  
  
_está perdida em minhas mãos  
_  
Remus não pôde evitar. Harry não quis evitar. Era inevitável desejar; era inútil tentar parar. Sangue fluia com rapidez para cada parte tocada, como um balé incontrolável. Remus e Harry viveram como não viviam há tempos.  
  
_assim como eu estou perdido em voce  
_  
OoooooooooooooooO  
  
ooo Não, não tentem entender. Foi uma sandice da minha mente. n-n' Não sei da onde saiu a idéia das frases. Enfim, foi fluindo e eu fui escrevendo. Novamente, não tentem entender. Ela não foi feita para ser entendida mesmo (nem eu entendi muito bem XDDDDD). Reviews seriam apreciadas! o.oV  
Tchau.


End file.
